


Physicality

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Even A Genius Can Learn New Things, F/M, Foreplay, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Spencer and Elle take an old idea and apply it in a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physicality

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who read my last Spencer/Elle story, Beautiful Sorta, I had to delete one copy so as not to have duplicate posts on my page. Please feel free to read the remaining copy, drop kudos and comments there. :-)

"Put your hand here."

Elle's voice was strained, a little breathless, and Spencer shifted his left hand just before moving his mouth as well. He'd been the one to explain the concept of diverse stimulation to her, but she'd made the suggestion to put a different spin on it. In the dark of his bedroom, he could just barely see her expression, how taut her features were. The muscle on the inside of her calf quivered when he ran his fingertips over it, and he made a noise against the side of her neck when she tickled the hairs on the back of his thigh. It had been three months since he'd told her he'd like to see her in a dating capacity, and part of him was still surprised that she'd agreed. To say nothing of the idea that this was the part she liked the most. He'd been so inexperienced at first that she'd had to guide him through it the first few times, but sex was mostly about spatial relations. Spencer was grateful for her patience.

The former profiler's back arched when he bit the spot just above her navel, and she'd had to convince him that using his teeth was okay in limited doses. He was still fascinated by the different textures of her skin; the softness of her stomach, the strength in her legs, the hardness of a nipple under his tongue. He even liked to kiss her scar, and for whatever reason that had become erotic to her. The idea that _she_ was the one with something to teach _him_ still had her floored, but she'd thrown herself into it with enthusiasm.

"Come here. Come up here."

He moved, and beneath them the bed sagged as his weight shifted. Elle made a noise as he dragged his mouth over the hollow between her breasts, and the fingers in his hair tightened when he nipped at the base of her throat. He'd decided not to get it cut because he liked the way it felt when she pulled on the light-brown strands. His mouth slanted over hers as she made a cradle with her thighs. His erection butted against the inside of her leg, and the sweat on her stomach was warmed by the press of his body.

"You okay?"

His breath fanned over her upturned face, and his ever-unruly hair brushed her forehead. He'd had more practice at respecting boundaries than crossing them, and Elle mattered to him in ways he had yet to fully grasp. Her open mouth was on his throat, and she hummed against his warm, damp skin. It burned through him even as it made him quiver with uncertainty.

And that was another reason she liked him so much, that his solicitous nature wasn't over-ridden even when he was hard for her. Not a push-over, but mindful of her needs. Elle traced the muscles in Spencer's back with both hands, a touch that was meant to be simultaneously soothing and arousing. He was starting to fill out, maturity taking hold. She'd even gotten used to his face without the glasses. He ducked his head, bit her earlobe, and she arched her neck. He settled his weight more firmly on top of her, and she licked the underside of his jaw, catching a drop of sweat. Sudden goosebumps broke out under her hands, and she chuckled as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Take these off." 

She tugged on the elastic waistband of his briefs as she said it, and even in the dark she saw his cock smack against his lower belly. The sock on his left foot was blue, the one on his right one was Argyle. There was a rattling noise as he opened the drawer on the bedside table. He'd never bought condoms before this. Safety first, though.

Spencer found his mark after a couple of tries - he was still a little unschooled, but learning fast - and Elle's gasp turned into a moan when she felt herself being filled. One hand dug into the small of his back as the other clutched the pillow on the left side of her head. His brow pressed into her shoulder before he kissed her again.

"Fast or slow?"

He said it almost into her mouth, pushing experimentally with his hips, and she'd taught him that too, that speed and tempo could either help or hinder performance. He'd never heard the expression 'the mass of the ass plus the angle of the dangle equals the scream of the cream' until she said it. Maybe thinking of it like an equation calmed his nerves. Or maybe it was just getting lost in the feel of her thrumming beneath him.

"Just do what feels good, Spencer. Don't use your brain, use your body."

He made a few careful thrusts, and eventually they found a compatible rhythm, and his sock-covered toes dug into the mattress for traction. They did this in the dark for two reasons - because it seemed to make him less self-conscious and because it heightened the pleasure. When it was all her breasts flattened against his chest and his hands wedged under her ass to feel her buttocks tense and relax, their brains took a backseat to what they felt, and how _good_ what they felt was.

He could feel her tightening around his shaft, and he slowed _way_ down even as he pounded her harder. Underneath his weight, she felt both conquered and cared for, and the part of her that was scared out of her mind of how dangerous he'd be to her if she acknowledged what this was beginning to mean to her was bound and gagged in a corner. His hand skated up her sweat-slick flank, and he pinched her right nipple, smiling into the darkness when she caterwauled. She was teaching him too well how to shove her out of the blue and into the black.

The clench, when it happened, almost brought tears to Spencer's eyes, and he let out a guttural yell when he finished. The bedsprings stopped creaking when his body came to rest on top of Elle, and his hair was in his face and he couldn't catch his breath. He tossed his head like an impatient lion, clearing his vision. His shoulder stung, and when he touched it he realized she'd bitten him in the final throes of her orgasm. He looked down at her, and she offered him an embarrassed, exhausted smile.

"Sorry. Did I break the skin?"

"No." He checked for blood before he said it, but he probably wouldn't have complained if she _had_ bitten him that hard. Every growth process involved some pain. When the body matured, there was discomfort as the bones lengthened. When the brain expanded, the pain was less obvious, but for him it had definitely been there. Emotional maturity practically required you to be hurt, as that taught you to protect your heart and your feelings. Physicality should be no different as far as he was concerned. He looked down into Elle's eyes, gave her a lingering kiss on the mouth before rolling off.

She snuggled up against Spencer's side, feeling the sweat drying on her skin as her breathing calmed. She didn't know what to call this thing they had going on between them, but maybe not everything required a label. They liked each other and enjoyed spending time together, and he was the only one from the 'old days' who still acknowledged her existence. Wasn't the sex just a bonus, especially since she was the one leading the way? 

Maybe. 

Maybe not.

Elle felt him start to play with her tangled hair, kissed the place she'd bitten very lightly. Let sleep claim her, because she wanted him again before he had to go. Teaching Spencer like this was wonderful, but he also really knew how to wear her out. Particularly for being so new to physicality.


End file.
